When dreams are real chapter 1
by jclovesSIMON
Summary: A story that is multiple chapters if i get any feed back i will post the rest
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN DREAMS ARE REAL PART 1**

"Damn dreams, can't go one night without having one. " Simon complained while cleaning up the mess. He jumped in the shower and cleaned him self off

before anyone seen him. "Simon are you in there, hurry up I gotta' go." Alvin called through the door. "I'm just about done hold on Al." Simon called back. Simon

hopped out of the shower and realized that he forgot to grab a towel and clothes. "Um Alvin I need a towel...Alvin...Alvin. "Alvin had went down stairs to use

the bathroom. Simon poked his head out the door but didn't see anyone so he went across the room to the closet to grab a towel "Um Si, what are you doing,

why are you not dressed yet?" Alvin asked when he walked in the room. "I forgot to get a towel and some clothes before I got in the shower and you were

down stairs so I had to get them my self." Simon explained trying to hide himself from Alvin. "Come on out it's not like I haven't seen what you have before I'm

a boy too you know." Alvin said to Simon. Simon came out from behind the closet door and made his way to the dresser to get some cloths. _'DAMN HE'S HOT'_

Alvin thought to him self as Simon exposed himself to him. Alvin forced the thought from his head and went to his dresser to pick out some clothes. Simon

turned around just in time to watch Alvin strip down to nothing. He thought of something to get Alvin to turn around. "Al have you seen my other shoe." He

said after kicking one of them under the bed. Alvin turned around just like Simon had hoped. "Have you looked under your bed. He said and turned back around

and began putting his clothes on. Simon was happy with what he saw even if it was only for a few seconds. Later on that morning After breakfast they had a

press interview to go to, and that night a concert. Finley they went home and ate supper then went to bed. '_THE BOY ON TOP SLOWLY THRUST IN AND OUT OF _

_THE ONE ON BOTTOM THE SPEED SLOWLY INCREASED UNTIL HE COULDN'T MOVE ANY FASTER IN AND OUT IN AND OUT EVEN THOUGH HE COULDN'T MOVE ANY _

_FASTER HE COULD PUT SOME STRENGTH BEHIND THE THRUSTS THE FORCE INCREASED TO MACH THE SPEED AND AFTER A FEW THRUSTS THE BOY ON TOP STRUCK _

_THE OTHER BOY'S PROSTATE CAUSING HIM TO MOAN LOUDLY IN AND OUT IN AND OUT EACH TIME HE POUNDED THE OTHER BOY'S _

_PROSTATE UNTIL HE COULDN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER AND LOST CONTROL HE FILLED THE BOY ON THE BOTTOM WITH HIS WARM SEED CAUSING HIM TO _

_LOOSE CONTROL AS WELL_' "Shit not again." Simon grumbled as he rolled out of the bed to clean the mess for the third time this week. But little did he know

Alvin was awake when he started to clean the mess. "Si whats wrong, are you okay?" Alvin asks concerned. Simon jumped when he heard Alvin's voice. "Um- I

uh yeah just had a bad dream is all I'm fine. You need to take a shower first?" Simon asked trying to change the subject. "No go ahead Si I'll take one later after

breakfast." Alvin said with a fake smile. Alvin knew something was up but he knew that Simon would come clean in his own time at least he normally does. Alvin

wanted some answers but he didn't want to put too much on his brother in fear that if he did he wouldn't come to him at all. Alvin was always there for his

brother when Simon needed him the most._ WHY WON'T SIMON TALK TO ME I KNOW SOMETHING IS UP. _Alvin thought to himself on the way down the stairs.

"Good morning boys sleep well." Dave greeted them as they entered the kitchen. "Morning Dave." Alvin said happily. Simon wanted to tell Dave about the

dreams that have tortured him for the past couple of mouths but he was afraid that Dave would just call him crazy so he hid the fact even from Alvin

whom he trusted but was afraid of his reaction if he came clean about his feelings. After breakfast Simon went to the living room to watch TV and Alvin went to

the bedroom each of them only wanted a way to talk to each other about what Simon was hiding. _WHAT SHOULD I DO. _Simon thought as he flipped through the

channels on TV. Later on that day around noon Simon started to think about the best way to approach Alvin with his problem but shook the thought away as he

was frightened by how Alvin might react to the news. Mean while in his room Alvin thought of ways to get Simon to tell him what is going through his mind and the

only way he could think of is to tell him his deepest secrete. Alvin thought of the best way to tell Simon his secrete as he took his shower. Alvin heard Simon

come into the room as he was getting dressed. Alvin rushed to finish and talk to Simon before their busy day began. Simon jumped as Alvin walked out of the

bathroom. "Hay Si there's something I need to tell you." Alvin said as he sat down next to his brother. "What's up Al?" Simon asked calmly as always. "Well you

have to promise you won't tell any one not even Dave what I'm about to tell you."Alvin said getting nervous. I never tell anyone what is said between me and

you stays between me and you." Simon said seeing the nervousness in Alvin's eyes. Alvin sighed a small sigh of relief but was still nervous. " Well last year I

noticed a change in my self but I didn't know enough about what I was going through to tell anyone about it, after about two months I started to lose interest in

girls so I told every one that I was bisexual but after six months I didn't like any girls but I was too afraid to tell any one about the change so i didn't this

was before you was adopted into the family that's why you didn't even know that I called myself Bi." Alvin paused to collect his thoughts when he heard Simon

clear his throat. "So what you're trying to tell me is that you're gay." Simon said smiling. "Yes that's the long and the short of it." Alvin said smiling when he

noticed Simons smile. "Well it doesn't change a thing between us I still love you, even if I was adopted you're still my brother." Simon said still smiling. "And

one more thing so am I." Simon added while hugging Alvin. Alvin felt as if a ton of bricks were lifted of his shoulders and was happy that he wasn't the only

one who was in the same boat, now he had Simon to support him. Simon still didn't tell Alvin everything still fearing the worst of Alvin's reaction. After the long

day at the studio recording their new album for the charity that they supported they had to go to a benefit meeting there so they could present the album to

the board of directors of the charity, then they have to go to a concert to raise money for the charity and then they finally get to go home. Finley the day as rock

stars was over so they went to there room to relax as Dave took Theodore back to 's house since he now lived their after he got in trouble with the police Dave

sent him to 's reform school the only time they see him is when they have music business to handle. Simon went to bed early hoping that he could sleep for one

night without having one of the dreams but to his dismay it only got worst after waking up after the fourth dream this week he made his mind up to approach

Alvin with this situation. after Alvin finally woke up Simon asked him if he could talk to him after he ate breakfast. "Si you said you needed to talk to me?" Alvin

asked when he came back up stairs after eating. "Yes but I need one favor don't freak out when I tell you what I'm about to tell you." Simon said nervously. "I

promise I wont freak out but if it's as bad as you make it out to be I'll most likely have some questions." Alvin said trying to comfort Simon. "Questions I can

handle." Simon said still nervous. "Well what's up." Alvin started the conversation. "Well I told you half of the story yesterday when I told you that I'm gay so all

that's left is to tell you the rest. The day after I first met you I started to have these weird dreams, and when we came out to each other they got worst."

Simon stopped to allow a Question or two. " What kind of weird dreams?" Alvin asked calmly. "Well they're about you and me." Simon stopped afraid to go into

detail. "What about you and me?" Alvin pressed still being calm to make it easy on Simon. "In the dreams we're having well-um."Simon stopped to think about

what to say. "Having what?" Alvin asked more curious than anything now. Simon couldn't think of anything easier than telling him straight out what the

dreams were about. "Having sex." Simon said as he started to cry in fear that Alvin would react badly. Their was a long pause of silence which only made Simon

cry more. Alvin didn't know what to say so he acted by kissing Simon on the lips. Simon stopped crying and went into a state of shock at Alvin's reaction. After

Alvin broke the kiss their was another long silence when Simon spoke his voice was calm and gentle as it usually is. He tried to say something else but the only

word that came out was "WOW." Alvin didn't know what to do so he slowly stood up and went to his bed where he could thank. Simon did the same as he

was in just as much shock as Alvin at this point. The room remained silent for about an hour before Alvin finally spoke. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

He asked trying to end the awkward silence. "I was afraid you would hate me if I told you about the dreams." Simon answered still in shock. "I would never hate

you no mater what you say or do I will always love you and now I love you more than before." Alvin reassured him. "So what now do we tell someone?" Simon

asked trying to figure out what they should do now. "Not yet lets see where this takes us and if things get serious than we'll tell someone what we feel for

each other." Alvin said not knowing for sure what they should do. for the next week the two avoided the subject until the day they broke down on the way to

the party that one of Alvin's friends was having. Dave wouldn't let Alvin go unless Simon went to make sure he didn't do any thing stupid. Half way to Alex's

house the car started to sputter so Simon pulled the car over in the park's parking lot just as it broke down. _** TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_** letter from the wrighter**_

Hey guys this is jclovesSIMON i need some help with one of my stories When dreams are real i

have fallen behind on schoolwork and some one to take the next chapter for me the only

thing i ask is that you follow along with the first chapter and leave room for the third chapter

do not post the next chapter email it to me at jrcross240 and i will go over it and

you will be given full credit fo the next chapter the only reason i don't want you to post the

next chapter is so that all chapters can be found in one place thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WHEN DREAMS ARE REAL CHAPTER 2**_

"Shit now we'll never get to the party." Alvin complained. "Why is it always

my car that breaks down? Al do you have your phone I forgot mine at the

house." Simon asked searching him self for his phone. "No I lost it last week

at the studio and I haven't seen it since." Alvin answered

"Dammit I guess we have to walk to Alex's house its closer than walking

home." Simon suggested."Hold on pop the hood I want to take a look and

check your gauges and servus lights. Alvin told Simon as he stepped out of

the car. Simon did as instructed.

When Alvin opened the hood he was blasted in the face with smoke and

steam. He walked over to the driver side and opened the door so he could

see the gauges."When was the last time you put water in this thing?" Alvin

asked."I don't remember exactly but it's been a while I meant to put some in it

yesterday but I got sidetracked." Simon answered feeling like an idiot.

"Well you have officially killed your car so we may as well walk

home." Alvin said in a grouchy tone. Simon felt like he had let Alvin down

and started to cry softly as he got out of his car and walked over to the

bench that looks over the koi pond. Alvin heard Simon sniffling and walked

over to where he was sitting."Si, whats wrong, I didn't mean to be so

grouchy." Alvin said trying to stop Simon from crying. Alvin hated to see

Simon cry it broke his heart to the point where he wanted to cry as well. "I let

you down I know how much you wanted to go to the party." Simon said

between sniffles. "You don't have to blame your self it happens to everyone,

remember we both either forgot or lost our phones, I'm sorry that I grouched at

you I wasn't trying to be hateful." Alvin said feeling guilty for the way he

treated Simon. Just then Alvin had an idea do you have any empty bottles or

cans or any thing that holds water in your car?" Alvin asked trying to shake

his feelings away. Simon had to think for a moment as he was caught off

guard by the question. "Um I think there is an empty Pepsi bottle in the back

floor bord." Simon answered still sniffling. Alvin ran back to the car

searching for any thing that would hold water. Finlay after ten minutes he

found three bottles and ran back to the koi pond. He filled the bottles and ran

back to the car and poured the water into the radiator and tried to start the car.

After about five minutes of fighting with the car he got frustrated and gave

up. He leaned his head back into the headrest of the seat and let out a

frustrated sigh of defeat. Simon walked over to the car and sat next to Alvin

and tried to comfort him. "You tried every thing the car is scrap any way

we'll just have to head home or go to the party on foot and hitch a ride with

someone on the way home." Simon said trying to ease Alvin's nerves. Alvin

looked at his watch and sighed when he saw the time (9:30) the party starts

in ten minutes. Alvin was getting more and more frustrated as the seconds

passed. '_I NEED TO CALM DOWN IT IS JUST A STUPID PARTY _' Alvin

said in thought. Simon was getting up set still feeling as if he let Alvin down

and began to cry once agin. _'I'M ALWAYS LETTING HIM DOWN.'_ Simon

cried in thought. Alvin soon noticed Simon was crying agin and before he

knew what he was doing he kissed him. Simon's eyes widened when he

realized what had happened. Alvin broke the kiss and blushed in

embarrassment. Simon smiled inside and stopped crying. once Alvin calmed

himself down he looked at Simon with an intense eye as if to say 'i need you'.

Simon was surprized by the amount of emotion in Alvin's eyes and smiled as

he leaned in and kissed Alvin with a burning passion that caught both of them

off guard. Alvin felt like he was in heaven when he was with Simon.

Simon broke the kiss and smiled as Alvin whimpered still wanting more.

Simon had just realized that his dreams were slowly becoming real.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

note from writer: I'll leave you with a cliff hanger on this one to keep you coming back for more hopefully i can post the next chapter in the next two weeks or so i'm slowly catching up on my schoolwork so it might be sooner than that.


End file.
